


Carlos's Punishment

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, F/F, Harli - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Colombian game where Carli didn't play well, Hope spanks her friend helping her get over the way she had played. Prompt: "Hope/Carli after today's game, 4/10, where Carli didn't play well (AOB or up to you)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Anon(Tumblr): Hope/Carli after today's game, 4/10, where Carli didn't play well (AOB or up to you)
> 
> Notes: Not my best but getting back to writing after coming off a week of two super hard tests (that kept me from fanfiction all week).

Carli grunted as Hope’s large hand came smacking down onto her left ass cheek. Her flesh was red and tender by this point. The keeper was giving her the once over for how she played against Colombia. It was so bad that Jill had even pulled out the super star. Carlos had been on the field instead of Carli leaving Hope to do some correcting in the bedroom.

The midfielder had known since college that she needed a little physical discipline to get over a major loss or, in this case, when she just sucked. It was like there was a switch inside of Carli. She either played very good or very bad. When she was off her game, the team and some of the more enthusiastic fans called her Carlos. It had bugged the woman at first, but she didn’t mind it so much anymore now that Hope had started spanking her for letting ‘Carlos’ out on the field.

The older woman understood what her friend needed. She had her own ritual for letting go of a poor performance. Carli just needed to be ‘punished’ in order to forgive herself, or she would fall into an unending cycle of sucky performances because of the guilt and anger she felt about the previous tournament.

“Six,” Carli cried as her roommate landed another deliciously painful slap on her ass. Both women were completely undressed. The keeper sat on the edge of her bed with her friend splayed out on her lap, ass raised high. Hope could feel her soon-to-be lover’s pussy juice leaking onto her leg. Around the fourth slap, Carli’s hips had begun to move ever so slightly forward. By the end of this she would be humping the taller woman.

The goalie’s hands were just perfect for spanking her teammate. They were large, slender, and strong; the perfect combination for reddening Carli’s cheeks. The midfielder would be getting ten ‘real’ spanks. The older woman always warmed her up with some light taps before they moved into the heavier stuff.

Seven, eight, and nine were painful, but Carli did not let the tears flow. She was too strong for that. She wouldn’t let go of the moisture that was collecting in the corner of her eyes. The younger woman had cried maybe seven times in her life. Hope had been around to experience most of them. They were occasional lovers, but the two were too stubborn to become anything more.

Not only lying to the world, they continued to tell themselves how straight they were no matter how many nights of passion they shared. Everyone on the team, except baby Mal and homophobic Hinkle, could tell how in love the two were. It was one reason Jill roomed them together so often. The head coach was always trying to play cupid as evidenced by Krashlyn, Talex, and the new Jallie (JJ/Allie) relationship.

Hope raised her hand high preparing for the final slap to the beautiful girl’s ass. Carli’s hips moved humping the other woman’s thigh but not getting any satisfaction in her current position. “You’re going to play better next time, Carli. I want to see you out there making goal after goal. I’m disappointed with your performance tonight, but after this we are going to forget about it. Everything will be absolved. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hope,” Carli whimpered. She was in the process of an emotional upheaval. She just wanted rough sweet comfort sex now. One smack to her sore ass, and she could have Hope in the way she liked her best, animalistic and raw.

The keeper’s hand came down hitting the soft pliable flesh of Carli’s red ass.  “Ten,” she cried with the last of her punishment. The midfielder felt the hit as it sent waves through her body. The younger woman was finally absolved of her guilt. Carlos was no more. She could be Carli or even Nardley now.

Hope let her left hand move to caress the stinging flesh causing Carli to let out a whimper that broke the keeper’s heart. Without thinking she brought the younger girl into her face in her hands as she kissed away pain. She didn’t like punishing her girlfriend, but it was a necessary evil to keep them balanced. “You did so good, hun,” she whispered in between kisses.

That was all Carli needed to hear as she moved her legs so she fully straddling her teammate’s thigh while leaning them both down to lay fully on the bed. The midfielder’s hips moved on their own humping Hope’s hips.

The older woman could feel her taut flesh becoming wet with her lover’s pussy juice. Carli could cum just by humping her friend. Hope did not mind it one bit. In fact, she encouraged the younger woman sit up more allowing her to get the full effect of riding the muscular keeper’s thigh. Hope’s eyes glittered as she took in the sight, her hands automatically going up to the jiggling breasts to play with the nipple. “Mmmmmm…you look so good riding me.”

The midfielder moaned loving when the woman she was in love with talked dirty to her. Hope sometimes sent Carli naughty texts while they were apart for league play. Each one of them had her excusing herself to the bathroom to take care of an ‘itch’ that only occurred when she thought of the brunette keeper. It had become a serious issue when the younger woman had let Morgan Brian use her phone during practice. Moe still hadn’t forgiven them for that one. The image of Hope in a rather provocative position would be forever burned into the girl’s head.  

The keeper’s hands that once brought pain was now bringing Carli the utmost pleasure. The midfielder’s were especially sensitive to the touch. Each flick of Hope’s fingers over the sensitive buds pushed her that much further towards the edge. Her hips began to move out of rhythm her desperation was evident. It only took a couple more hip thrusts for Carli to cry out reaching her peak leaving Hope to catch her as she stilled before collapsing on top of her lover.

Things were far from done. They were in for a night of pleasure. Hope hadn’t played that night, but she was going to be getting her own pleasure as well. Carli would be on her knees going down on her before the night was over. If only the two would admit their feelings for one another, they could spend every night getting each other off. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but someday one of them would eventually get the guts to admit the love they had in their hearts. When that happened, they could finally be complete. 

* * *

 

**Submit your own prompts[here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) and read my other prompts [here](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts)**


End file.
